


Wing Fic

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Progressive relationship, Spideypool - Freeform, Wingfic, Wolverine cares but wont say he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humans wings have evolved over time into something sentimental you only ever show to the people you love the most, or when they spring out on there own when you're just to happy. Wade however has had his wings destroyed beyond his healing factor, and who would want ruined wings? Obviously not the 6 people he has shown his to. So, like many things in his life, Wade has just given up hope, but then Peter had to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1: This story has been partly fixed by Ella+Marvell. They said they still had some editing to do but I have not heard back from them so I'll just be posting what I do have. Thank you Ella+Marvell for the help! ^^
> 
> Update 2: Update: Have you heard of the program Grammarly? Ya so I got that because I can't grammar, and now I'm slowly going through my old story's and fixing all I can. Please feel free to point out any of my mistakes and EXPLAIN what I have done wrong so I can attempt to fix them.  
> Hope this is a little easier for everyone to read, enjoy! ^^

Wade didn't understand the point of wings. They were not big enough to fly with, damn human evolution, so why have them?

According to his health ed class, you should only show them to people you love and trust, like your family. Or when you're euphoric they might pop out on their own. Other than that, you should hide them.

That was one of many times Wade was suspended as it was apparently inappropriate to call out the teacher’s bull shit, using those words exactly, but he stood to his outburst. He had never once seen a pair of wings that were not his own. Then again, his parents never liked each other let alone him so that probably explain why.

Never the less he did keep his wings tucked under his skin, if only because no matter where he was, home or otherwise, he would receive anywhere between a glare or a 'put that shit away' for having them out.

So, he spent the first 17 years of his life with the mindset that wings were a pointless appendage. That is until he saw a pair.

He was bumming around the hospital for no discernible reason other than to be somewhere he wasn't the center of negative attention when a couple emerged from the doors. The man of the pair carried a small bundle in his arms which the teen quickly deduced to be a baby. Though Wade didn't notice that at first as he was too distracted by the pair of tan wings that wrapped around the three protectively and the way his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed down at the infant.

"Hunnie, your wings." The woman reminded half-heartedly in a tone more akin to amusement than scolding or panic.

"Oh, I don't care. Just look at her dear." The man leaned down slightly so the woman could gaze at the infant. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is." The woman agreed, a similar smile growing on her tired face as two peach wings unfolded from her back.

It took a few hours for Wade to process what he was feeling, but when he did it hit him like a brick against a window.

Jealousy, or more specifically, envy. The teen was envious of what that family shared. He wanted someone to look at him like that, open their wings for him.

That dream was put on hold however when he joined the army. Not that he would push away any of his fellow soldiers if they showed interest, pansexual and proud, but it just wasn't his top priority.

It was pushed aside again when he got discharged from the army because of unnaturally violent cancer. Then it became a light at the end of the tunnel when he found out what the Weapon X program truly was. Then, after months of torture to every inch of his body, after he became Deadpool and finally accepted what they had done to him, the dream was shattered. He attempted to piece it back together a couple of times, but after showing his wings to half a dozen unimpressed lovers and never seeing a pair in return, he gave up hoping for that innocent, optimistic teenage dream.

But then Peter 'Spider-man' Parker had swung into his life.

+Skip+

"Sure." Came a cheerful reply, causing Deadpool's gaze to snap up from his feet to the spandex covered face of who he currently only knew as Spider-man.

"What?" Wade asked, a little dumbfounded by the answer he received.

"I said sure; I'll go to the carnival with you. I haven't been to one since I was a kid, should be fun, especially with you around."

"Are- are you sure? This isn't going to be like our usual hangouts. There'll be cutesy names and hand holding and a kiss or two if I'm lucky."

"That's what usually happens on a date, yes," Peter stated almost smugly. Wade's hand suddenly flew to his mouth as he tried to stifle a painful gasp. His whole body strained as his wings went into a fit, attempting to break free from its hold. "Oh god are you okay?" The vigilante asked in a bit of a panic, hands held out, ready to catch the mercenary if need be. Deadpool took in a few deep breaths before removing his hand from his mouth.

"F-fine." He attempted to assure, but it came out choked and breathless. "I think I just came a little is all." He joked, receiving a chuckle from the younger before the vigilante fell back into a nervous worry.

"You wanna take a rain check?"

"No no!" The mercenary quickly jumped in. "I just need a minute to calm down my boner. You go on ahead." Deadpool said with a casual wave, undoubtedly happy when he received a laugh instead of a noise of disgust.

"Alright then. I'll see you there."

+2 Month Skip+

Wade nonchalantly used that corny fake arm stretch and yawn to place his arm over the back of the couch as an invitation, but Spider-man didn't budge. The mercenary held in his noise of disappointment in fear that it would call attention to the awkward atmosphere.

Things had been feeling off the last couple days, which then tripled into uncomfortable territory once they had arrived at the mercenary's apartment. Spidey wouldn't look him in the eye, or as close they could get through their masks, wouldn't invade his personal space like he always encouraged, and Wade had a good idea why.

"Good things can't last forever." He kept telling himself as an early coping mechanism for the inevitable. So why wouldn't he say anything? Why didn't he point out how much it hurt when Spider-man wouldn't return his hug, how crushing it felt when his baby boy backed away from his lips, how suffocating it felt to prolong things in hopes that it would work out. You think he'd realize that that plan never worked.

Spider-man suddenly lets out a shaky sigh as he snatched the remote from the coffee table. Deadpool's whole body stiffened as the television was muted, the light of the screen still being needed as the only source of light in the room.

"Deadpool." The younger started, turning to face the mercenary whose body jerked, resisting the urge to flee from the scene. He had used that trick once or twice, but he felt Spider-man deserved to at least be heard.

"Ya Spidey?" Wade responded cheerfully, knowing that becoming sad and desperate wasn't going to help him, again something he learned the hard way.

"Actually," The younger started as one of his hands raised to his neck. The mercenary's mouth fell open as if to speak but no words came out as Spider-man slipped off his mask, revealing soft chestnut hair, a pair of big brown doe eyes, and a nervous smile. "You can call me Peter."

The moment fell still with Deadpool blankly staring, trying to take in and memorize every feature, while Peter tried and failed to keep a smile. He had expected the mercenary to make at least a joke, or preferably compliment his looks. The brunette honestly didn't know what to do with a silent boyfriend.

Eventually, Peter decided to take a risk, cautiously shifting forward and raising his hands towards Deadpool. It took a moment to realize what Peter was doing, but when he did, Wade jerked his head back as if someone had attempted to swat at him. The brunette instantly froze, eyes darting up to look at the masked pair.

"May I?" Peter asked, fully intent on backing off if asked. The familiar mixture of worry, doubt, and scorn churning the mercenary's stomach, urging him to pull away, but then Peter smiled. It was small and still swimming in concern, but it was reassuring, promising things Wade had heard a dozen times but was never given.

"Whatever. It's your dinner you're losing." Damn, why did he always fall for it?

Peter's eyes practically lit up as he made quick work of removing Deadpool's mask. Though he knew he would regret it later, the mercenary couldn't help but watch the others face. "Wade Wilson, at your service." The mercenary said with a somewhat forced grin.

Peter's eyes darted from here to there, expression perplexed as his hands cupped the older man's cheeks, feeling the bumpy yet soft, scared skin. Then he smiled. The way his lips turned up threw Wade into a befuddled stupor, but that didn't stop him from responding when Peter placed those curved lips atop his own.

Then Wade's wings sprung free, stretching out as far as they could in relief after being hidden away for so long. Wade let out a panicked gasp as he practically smacked his hand over Peter's closed eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted as he attempted to force his wings back but they wouldn't budge. "Damn it." he cursed under his breath.

No, no, please no. Things were going so well.

"It's okay; I didn't see them." Peter quickly assured, having had his wings sprung out at some inopportune moments. "I'll keep my eyes closed while you go hide in the bathroom or something so I can leave." Peter offered, unable to force his joy filled smile down.

Wade kept his hand on the younger man's face a little while longer before doubtfully lowering it. Thankfully he found Peter's eyes held shut, giving him the opportunity to sprint to the washroom. After knocking a wing against the door frame in his rush, he slammed the door shut behind him as if he was being chased.

"God I'm such a wuss." Deadpool degraded, hand over his rapidly beating heart. Awkwardly he shifted in the compact room, cursing each time he knocked something over with his wings, useless pieces of shit.

"Am I good!?" Peter called from the couch; eyes still shut just in case.

"Ya, you're good." Wade joked in a provocative tone, receiving a laugh from the other room.

"Well thank you. You're pretty good yourself." The brunette returned as he slipped his mask back over his head. He took a step towards the nearby, open window before stopping and looking back at the bathroom door.

Wade was more confused than worried when he heard the approaching footsteps, though he still held the door knob.

"And Wade." Came Peters voice, quiet and obviously a bit embarrassed. "Mine almost came out too."

The mercenary's wings fluttered, a few stray feathers floating to the floor as they waved excitedly. Wade didn't get the chance to respond however as Spider-man made a quick escape right after, leaving Wade with a mess to deal with, physically and mentally.

+1 year, 7-month skip+

"Sooooo," Peter started, instantly cuddling up close when Wade placed his empty plate down, in turn opening the space. "How was the cake?" The mercenary hemmed and hawed so that he could metaphorically ruffle the feathers of his boyfriend before responding.

"Are you sure you didn't get help from Aunt May?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Peter accepted. A chuckle escaped his lips as he placed a chaste kiss atop the boyfriend's jaw before nestling his head into the crook of the older man's neck "Happy Birthday hunnie."

"Happy birthday to me," Wade repeated as he rested his head atop the youngers. There was then a long moment of silence as Wade sat with a satisfied stomach and enjoyed the warmth of his lover. The brunette, however, bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Wade."

"Ya baby?"

"I, have another gift for you."

"Oooo, is it another toy?" The mercenary asked, interest instantly peaked.

"Please," Peter started with a roll of his eyes as he stood from the seat, ignoring the older man's quiet whine at the loss of contact. "I think you got enough toys for today. You got video game toys, weapon toys,"

"Bedroom toys," Wade added with a cocked, though nonexistent, eyebrow. The brunette attempted to say something in retort, but all he could manage was a giggle and reddened cheeks.

"Anyway, it's none of that." Peter had assured before his body stiffened, back going straight in his 'scared but serious' stance. The brunette turned to him, face red but with a stern, unintentionally adorable, expression. "I... want to show you my wings."

A shudder ran down the older man's spine, and he could feel his pair push against his skin, asking for release but were denied. After staring awestruck for a moment, Wade found his voice before the younger had a chance to unfold his feathers.

"I don't know Petey. Wings are private you know, you should wait for someone special-" He was interrupted by the sound of hundreds of feathers unfurling. Wade knew he shouldn't but couldn't help staring at the display before him.

They were long and narrow, and littered with rather small feathers. They looked sharp, coming to perfect tips at the ends in a way that reminded the mercenary of his katanas. The colour was a solid, deep brown, almost red, that didn't shade in the slightest from feather to feather.

"You are special to me Wade," Peter said, eyes still holding some nerves but shone with enough love that it felt as if the older had been punched in the gut as his wings attempted to spring from their hold.

Wade let out a long, breathless groan as the skin on his back seemed to set on fire, burning from the strain of holding himself back. Peter's brain went into a panicked worry as his lover hunched over himself before he recognized the situation. Wade had done it a few times before, acted as if he was holding his breath when he was desperate for air.

He was holding back his wings. Even after Peter had shown him his, Wade still didn't want to, which meant...

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." The brunette apologized in a fluster as he quickly retracted his wings. "I- I thought we, you," He stammered, embarrassment and regret wrenching his heart from his chest.

Wade wasn't paying attestation, however. He was focused on the realization that he was not going to be able to hold his wings in for long.

"I have to go." He spat out quickly as he stood from the couch. Peter watched him stagger his way to the bedroom, arm held out, wanting to stop him but not finding the strength to beg him not to leave.

The instant Wade closed the door he let down his restraints, allowing his wings to fly open, unintentionally knocking a few things off of the nearby dresser as he did so. After what felt like hours, the burning sensation dulled into simply sore muscles, to the relief of the mercenary. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he attempted to force his wings back. The sooner he could hide them, the sooner he could go out there and talk to Peter.

When he did emerge from the bedroom, wings tucked away where they couldn't offend anyone; it was about 2 hours later. He found the brunette curled up on the couch, passed out, head resting beside the wet spot he had created on the arm of the sofa.

+6ish hour skip+

Peter awoke to the morning sun and a plate stacked with pancakes being placed on the coffee table in front of him.

"Morning baby boy." Peter's head shot up at the sound of Wade's cheerful voice. The brunette sat up, momentarily taking note of the blanket that lay over him that wasn't there when he passed out and looked up at Deadpool's masked face.

Peter hated seeing that mask being worn in the house because it meant his boyfriend was retreating into a self-conscious, self-loathing mindset and he didn't want his expression being easily read.

"Wade I-"

"No no." The mercenary quickly interrupted, placing two thankfully gloveless fingers atop the younger man's lips. "Look," Wade started, taking a seat beside his boyfriend. His eyes were cast down at his hands as they reached out and grabbed both the brunettes. "I'm sorry about last night. I was thrown off guard... Those were the first wings anyone ever showed me." Peter's eyes grew in both shock and confession, hands tightening around the larger.

"Your first?"

"Ya," Wade answered with a small, forced chuckle. "Never saw my parents, never saw my ex's."

"But haven't you been engaged a couple of times?"

"Yep," Wade stated quickly before switching the topic, showing that he didn't want to elaborate on that subject. "Anyway, the point I want to make is that I'm really happy you showed me your wings. They were lean like your body, beautiful like your heart, and sharp as your tongue." This granted Wade a gentle smile from his lover, which made the 5-hour creative process of thinking through what to say all worth it. "And I'd love to see them again. I'm just not ready to show the disaster that is my wings yet." The mercenary studied the youngers expression, praying the fact that it was his own self-conscious holding him back, not any lack of love, had gotten through to Peter.

And thank God the brunette knew him so well because it did.

Peters expression softened, eyes open and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright; I'll show mine off enough for the both of us." He said as he released the older man's hands so he could hold out his arms in offering and let his wings flare out free.

+Skip+

So he did, at least at home.

At first, they were used along with his arms to give welcome home hugs, but as time went on the brunette became more relaxed. Whenever they cuddled, he would wrap the older in his feathers, covering him like a blanket, though would sometimes be a little grumpy when Wade would fall asleep atop the sleek feathers, often causing a cramp. Never the less Peter still offered their warmth when a blanket just wasn't enough.

Then Peter began to notice how his wings could comfort the older. It first became apparent when Wade had awoken to a harsh nightmare, and instead of staying up for the rest of the night, he was able to find a little rest when he was wrapped in Peters wings. Wade felt so safe in those feathers, like a shield protecting him from everything, even his thoughts because if there was someone that loved him enough to show him their wings, then Deadpool couldn't be that bad right? That was the mercenary's logic anyway. So whenever the older was in pain, mentally or physically, he would drag himself home, or more specifically to Peter.

Then there were the times the brunette would open them during sex which always dazzled Wade. Whether he would sink his hands into the silk-like feathers while he loomed over the younger or be covered by them like an umbrella when he was underneath, they always grabbed his attention, making the moment a bit less primal.

To the mercenary's surprise, as time went on and Peter's comfort in showing his wings grew, the brunette began to push less and less to see the older man's pair. He still occasionally rubbed along the mercenary's spine, enticing him to let them free, but he was in no rush. He didn't have to see Wade's wings to know he loved him just as much as Peter did him.

+3 year, 5-month skip+

"There's the birthday boy." May cooed over the crowd as she made her way to her nephew. "Oh, happy birthday sweetheart." She congratulated, after which she cupped the man's cheeks, pulling his face down so she could give a kiss to either cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter said as he was years past were he would shy away from the older man's affection when around friends.

"Look at you, all grown up. A superhero and a CEO of your company. Ben would have been so proud."

"You think?" The brunette asked a tad shyly, his aunt giggling at the way her nephew's eyes lit up.

"Of course. But more on that later. Where would Wade be?"

"Right here aunty," Wade announced, emerging from the crowd to stand beside his lover. Without having to be lead, the mercenary bent down, ready and waited to receive his pecks on the cheeks, which he was gifted. As he stood straight again, she took a long questioning glance at Peter who gave the signal.

"My it's so wonderful to see you two still so happy together. How many years has it been?"

"Six," Wade answered proudly, not feeling an ounce of shame in the fact that he could name the exact number of years, months, days, and hours he has been together with Peter.

"Yes. Six amazing years." The brunette said, turning his attention to the mercenary instead of his aunt. "The best years of my life."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see May take a step back. Suddenly, like dominoes, all the guests in the room backed off from the couple. The room went silent aside from both Wade and Peter's slowly increasing heart beats. The mercenary turned back to his lover and was about to ask what exactly was going on, but was distracted by the youngers bright, hopeful smile.

"Wade," The brunette started as he began to sink one knee to the floor slowly.

"Yes!" The older shouted before the brunette could reach the ground. Peter looked up with a puzzled expression. "I-I'm sorry." Wade quickly apologized, worried he might have ruined the moment and their chance. "I'll keep my mouth shut, you finish." He instructed, a hand raising to cover his mouth right after.

"Wade." Peter started over after a moment, receiving a quiet noise from his lover. "Would you," The brunette reached a hand into his pocket but was interrupted by a little whine. The mercenary began to rock slightly where he stood, trying desperately to let the younger finish but patience was never his forte. "do me the honor," Wade practically began hopping in place as Peter pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "ooooooofff..." Peter was purposely teasing his boyfriend now, and receiving a few chuckles from the crowd for his efforts. "marrying-"

"Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" Wade finally burst, falling to his knees so he could fling his arms around the younger. The room roared in applause and confetti rained down from the ceiling, though those things were overpowered by the joy filled laughter of Peter.

But then, all too quickly, the room got quiet again. Peter stopped laughing, and the crowd faded into a mumble. The mercenary pulled back, praying this wasn't a dream fading out; it sadly wouldn't be the first time. Instead of a bedroom ceiling, however, he saw Peter's eyes gazing at something over the mercenary's shoulder. That's when Wade realized that his wings were out, in front of all these people. He could hear the voices in the background if he listened hard.

"Jesus Christ, what are those?"

"What happened to his wings?"

"Can those even still be considered wings?" They hurt like they always did, jabbing at his already unnaturally little self-esteem. But Wade reminded himself to try and not care what they were all saying because he had Peter. Peter would smile and call him beautiful like he always did, right?

The mercenary watched the younger whose eyes grew wide with what Wade could only describe as horror.

"What in hell's name..." Was all Wade needed to hear before his fight or flight instincts kicked in, leading him to bolt from the room. As he pushed his way through the crowd, his wings colliding with a few shoulders as he ran, a couple of people had the audacity to grab at them, pulling the already loose feathers out.

Part of the mercenary wanted to turn back, to throw himself into the embrace of strong arms and silk like feathers that could always soothe and comfort him. But the idea that those arms may not be open for him, even for only a few moments, was what kept his feet charging forward, all the way to the soonest plane leaving the runway.

+3 week skip+

The sound of Deadpool falling to the floor echoed in the mostly empty warehouse. The ambushing thug spun the thick copper pipe in his hands with a pleased grin. The mercenary let the man revel in his personified victory for a moment as he let the crack in his skull fuse back together. In the meantime, Deadpool cursed himself inwardly.

He would have this guy down and out quickly if he were using his katanas. He was so used to his specially made weapons that these cheap replacements were throwing him off. The grips were not right, the weight distribution was unfamiliar to him, and his limited arsenal hindered his fighting.

With tired muscles, the mercenary rose to his hands and knees, only to have a familiar pipe slam into his neck, knocking him down and out.

He awoke mere minutes later to the smell of faded cigar smoke and the sound of a gruff voice.

"Realy Wilson, getting knocked out by some punk? That boy domesticate you that much?"

"Fuck off badger," Deadpool grumbled as he raised his throbbing head to look at the older. There stood Logan, arms crossed as he flipped off the unconscious body of the man that had ambushed the mercenary.

"*Pfft* This is what I get for saving your ass and your stuff from becoming mob property?" Deadpool, not being in the best mood to talk shit, or deal with it either, just stood, shooting a glare at the older then turning away.

"Thanks." He threw spitefully over his shoulder, years of Peter's 'be polite' reminders not fading easily.

"Eh, hold up a minute," Logan said with an annoyed sigh, hand held out in the youngers direction. Despite his foul mood and temper, Deadpool did stop, though kept his body facing away for pride's sake. "I got a message from the kid for ya." The mercenary's body stiffened, a bolt running down his spine at the knowledge of who Wolverine was referring to.

"I threw away my phone for a reason." Deadpool pointed out, though was unable to convince his legs to move.

"Ya but either way, one of the hundred people Parker gave this message to is gonna get you to listen so might as well hear me out now." Deadpool raised a hairless brow behind his mask not just because of the implication that Peter was reaching out to so many in an attempt to get some message to him. Mainly is was because Wolverine was acting far too patient and calm compared to how he usually acted towards the merc with a mouth.

"Why so serious Wolverine? I'd usually have a few claw wounds by now. What was that about domestication?" The mercenary asked in a smug tone, never wanting to miss the opportunity to rile up his healing brethren. He could hear the snarl in the man's voice as he replied.

"Because I don't want to deal with the kid's tears again when I tell him you were too far up your own ass to hear what he had to say." Wade's rigid stance soften a bit at the words as he tried not to think about Spidey crying for him. "Anyway, he's been asking everybody that, if we bump into you, to tell you that he misses you and would like to see you home soon."

The shutter that ran down Wade's back tipped on painful as his wings jumped slightly.

"So you're here to drag me back?" Deadpool asked, a hand raising to the second-hand pistol he had won a few days ago.

"Calm your jumpy ass down; I was just passing by when I heard your fight. Besides, Parker already told us not to." Logan said, raising his hands in defense, though he had no doubt he could win a fight against Deadpool, especially when the mercenary was in such rough state.

"What?" The mercenary couldn't help but ask, finally turning to look at the jean and plaid-clad man.

"A bunch of us offered to track you down and drag your drama queen ass home, but Parker wouldn't let us. Something about you needing time to calm down and think." Logan explained with a shrug, nonchalantly leaning on a barrel in hopes of disguising the fact that he was gauging the youngers reaction.

Wade couldn't help the corner of his lip jutting up into a smile for a moment before fighting it back down.

"Well isn't he sure of himself. What makes him think I'll be going back after what happened, what he said?" just like all the times he told himself he wasn't going back, it still left his body cold and his wings to seemingly shrivel behind his skin. Despite this, he still tried to stand his ground because even though he had seen many unpleased lovers at the state of his wings. Even though he told himself for years that no one would like them, it still felt like the earth had crumbled under and on top of him when Peter looked at them in horror.

"Well, you're getting married, right?" Deadpool's eyes darted to the older, brow raising. "Or so I assume since he's wearing the ring."

+2-week skip+

Peter lay on his far to cold bed with the original intent to sleep but instead ending up in one of Wade's shirts, curled around a pillow with wet eyes. Then he heard the click of the front door opening, and his heart nearly stopped. It was 2 in the morning, his spidey senses were not going off, and there was only one other person who had the key to the penthouse.

The brunette sprung from the bed and raced out of the bedroom, not caring that he may have left a dent in the wall from how hard he swung the door open. He flew around the corner and saw a familiar red and black clad man.

"Wade!" He shouted, surprising Deadpool a bit at the sudden yell. Peter's wings burst from his back as he practically threw himself at the older man, wrapping his arms around the mercenary's neck as his wings made a cocoon around the two. The brunette let his tears flow as he took in the familiar warmth and smell, not even noticing how the older man's body stiffened. Peter then tucked two fingers under Deadpool's mask with the intent of giving a welcome home kiss, but Wade pulled away.

The moment came to a screeching halt as Deadpool leaned away from him, hands held at his sides and eyes cast on the wall. Peters brows knitted together in confusion before realization hit him. Just because Wade came back, doesn't mean he came back for Peter.

"I-I'm sorry." Peter stammered in a hoarse, choppy voice as he stumbled back and away from the older. "I, I got excited and I... I just... shit." The brunette swore as his hands rose to cover his red, wet face. He tried to push his wings back in, but they wouldn't collapse, though they did feel as if they shriveled up. Peter wanted to retreat, to hide until he could calm down but didn't. Instead, he took a few deep breaths and tried to collect his thoughts.

This was his chance to explain things to Wade; he couldn't risk fucking it up, at least more than he already had. Eventually, Peter raised his head from his palms, resisting the urge to wrap his wings around himself in emotional defense, and looked at the obviously uncomfortable Deadpool.

"Wade, I'm so sorry about what happened at the party. I was thrown off guard, and I just started to speak my mind."

"What in hells name are those things? That's what you were thinking?" Wade spat harsher than intended as the last words he had heard Peter say before he ran from the party played over in his mind.

"No, that's not it." Peter quickly defended, not surprised that that was how Wade saw the situation. "I meant to say 'what in hells name did they do to you'. When you said your wings were wrecked, I was expecting a few bald patches and stains, not..." The brunette faded out, not sure if describing the poor state of his lover's wings would help the situation any. "But no matter what they look like, or if you ever show them to me again, it doesn't change how I feel about you," Peter stated, looking directly at Deadpool's masked ones, unable to see the water forming at the corners of the mercenary's.

Carefully Peter approached the older, hands held out to communicate what he wanted to do. He gently placed his hands just under Wade's neck and, taking the fact that he wasn't pushed away as a go ahead, lifted the mercenary's mask up and off, revealing a teary-eyed lover. Peter felt a bit ashamed to be relieved to see the tears, but they were so much better than a glare. His lips turned up into a smile, just as reassuring and loving as Wade had seen it for years.

"I love you, Wade." Suddenly the mercenary's wings burst from their hold, for once not attempted to be held back because despite everything Wade had learned over the years, all the knives that had proverbially been stabbed in his back, he believed Peter. As his wings flared out, however, the brunette ducked his head down, eyes screwing shut out of respect.

"Petey?" Wade called gently at the act, a little confused and disappointed that he didn't get the kiss he was hoping for.

"I won't look unless you tell me I can." The brunette promised, unable to and unwilling to push down the giddy feeling that bubbled in his chest. Wade chuckled lightly before tucking a couple of fingers under his lover's chin and lifting his head up. Peter kept his eyes shut, but let out a relieved, pleased sigh as Wade pulled them together for a long craved for a kiss.

"You can look," Wade said after pulling away, his warm breath washing over the younger, urging Peter to kiss him again, which he did. After a moment of embrace, Peter pulled back so he could fully take in his fiancé's wings, having gotten only a minute to see then at his birthday party.

The wings were a dull gray and covered in dry blood stains, what few there were. If the two put all their feet and hands together, they could count the remaining feathers on them, with a few fingers left over. The skin they held onto looked like the rest of Wade's skin, scared from cancer and unable to grow the feathers back if they were to fall out, just like the mercenary’s hair.

They looked to have once been rather large, with large feathers to match, but now seemed a lot smaller. The left wing went out like any other typical wing structure for about two feet before making a 240-degree reflex angle, jutting backward. The way it hung limp and unmoving after the break revealed that it was no longer responsive.

The right wing could be considered a bit better if you looked at it the right way. It didn't have a large piece of useless dead weight hanging from it, in fact, it was mostly gone. It went a little less than a foot and a half before ending in a skinless, bone nub, shaven down, so it was not able to be of any harm. Whether the sanding down of the bone was done by Wade's choice or forced on him when in captivity was something Peter rather not think about. Either way, it had to have hurt.

"Aside from the feathers falling out, it was all done before I was given my healing factor, so they didn't regenerate. Healing factor couldn't put then back together because it didn't know what was there before, or that there ever was anything there." Wade explained, answering the common questions he usually got asked before the brunette had a chance to ask them. 

Wade was not sure how the younger man would react and was a bit scared to find out honestly. But was pleasantly surprised when Peter 'his beautiful baby boy' Parker... smiled.

+5-month skip+

"And do you," The priest continued, turning to a grinning Peter who thankful remembered to keep his wings back and out of the way. He may not be able to tuck them away, but he would at least try not to be a nuisance. "Peter Benjamin Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Peter said without hesitation, squeezing Wade's hands in reassurance. That was when the mercenary's wings flared out. Unsurprisingly the priest stumbled back slightly, jaw dropping in horror as the crowd began to mumble amongst themselves, but Wade didn't care.

Peter was smiling up at him, eyes sparkling with just as much love as that mans did all those years ago, when he looked down at his newly born child, and that dream, innocent 17 years old he had finally came to fruition. So, without needing the stunned priest to finish, Wade pulled his husband into his arms, felt the warmth of the brunette’s wings wrap around him, and kissed him with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My god this ended up being so much longer then expected. The scene with Wolverine and Deadpool itself was added and then doubled in size from the original draft. But I like it, the ending feeling almost cavity causing sweet and corny but that's how I like it. ^^
> 
> This story was finally written up, after months of considering it, thanks to Orcusnox's (cat9894) lovely story Crow.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5815831/chapters/13402489  
> Thanks for inadvertently persuading me to finally try my hand at one of these story’s. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
